


Where you shouldn't be

by Cataraction



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: Ambushing, Breathplay, Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Manhandling, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: You're an Urban explorer looking for a new, abandoned building to get some pictures of. The Vernon family farm is both abandoned and rumored to be Haunted!
Relationships: Leslie Vernon/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Where you shouldn't be

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for my friend slimepunk! Just some Leslie smut! I do hope my characterization of him is good cause while I've seen the movie I haven't seen it recently and my memory of Leslie is a bit Foggy ^^; please enjoy!   
> Reader has a vagina but No gendered terms are used

"Jesus this place is creepy..."   
As if going out of your way to find abandoned houses and buildings wasn't bad enough, you also insisted on doing this at night. Urban exploring was the best way you found to keep yourself occupied. Cheaper than most hobbies, but probably 10 times more dangerous and definitely illegal. You accepted the risk as you often managed to get great photographs for your Instagram. At the very least, it kept you entertained. The place you had just found was somewhat of a myth amongst your fellow explorers. An old farm hidden in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of the town.

The Vernon family farm and the family that allegedly lived there were an urban legend you had heard about since you were a teen. Kid kills family, town finds out, town kills kid. Pretty standard story made all the more standard by the fact that it's rumored the kid survived the murder attempt. It was nothing you hadn't seen or heard before. Standing before the farm now, you couldn't help but feel the night really creep up on you. 

You were used to empty houses and the bleak, depressing atmosphere they often gave off. The worst was family houses like these. Houses that clearly once held a family and vibrant lives, now still and vacant. Alone in the middle of no where. In some ways, you related to it. The house itself was plain enough. It was only one small part of the entire farm and you intended on making your way through all of it. With your camera and flashlight in tow, you approached the front door. 

A long time ago you would knock out of habit, but you had long since dropped it. Now you just barged in, assuming either it was empty, or anyone there would be in a similar situation to you. The door was unlocked much to your relief. While you knew how to get in other ways, you preferred the ease of an unlocked door. As you stepped in you found the floor near the front door was uneven, but covered with flooring to make it look even. It wasn't the worst patch job you had ever seen, but it still made you chuckle. Shitty DIY was always a treat. 

For a farm house it was shockingly spacious. Most farmhouses are barely one level, some not even larger than a single room. The home had several rooms and was two levels tall. The upper level mostly bedrooms and a single bathroom, the bottom level the living room, kitchen and another half bathroom. You were no interior decorator, but this place was pretty nice.

The longer you spent in the house, you noticed several things. First, the shitty DIY didn't stop at the front door. The whole house was rigged to the teeth with odd wiring, bad patch jobs and what you could only describe as booby traps. As if the house was designed to be hard to navigate and move through. The second thing you noticed, was the lack of dust and dirt. Sure, it wasn't pristine by any means, but most abandoned houses were far dirtier than this. Usually caked in years of rat shit, animal carcasses and rubble. With a vacuuming and maybe some light dusting this place was practically livable. Which begged the question- 

"Who the fuck has been living here..." you spoke the question out loud to yourself, running your fingers along one of the kitchen counter tops to collect a small amount of dirt. It wasn't unusual for you to find squatters and homeless people taking refuge in the buildings you visited. For all intents and purposes, so long as they left you alone it meant nothing to you if they stayed there. However, they didn't often keep the buildings this clean or put together. Just clean enough to survive in essentially. The Vernon Family farmhouse was clearly lived in and frequently. Now it was just a matter of who and weather or not they were still here. 

Considering the dust on your fingers a moment longer you finally wiped them off on your pants, peering up to the kitchen window. A figure stood in the window only a second before darting off. You let out a startled yelp and quickly shone your light out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was. Your gaze flickered back and forth, looking out the other nearby windows only to find no one. Did you imagine it? No that was a person. It was so fast you couldn't even begin to guess who they were. As you calmed yourself you started to think more clearly. If it was the cops they'd make themselves known so this was also someone who wasn't supposed to be there. You only prayed they were a squatter or fellow explorer, and no one malicious. Shaking off the tension you exited the main house and made your way towards the actual farm portion.

Big open spaces that also happened to be abandoned were more intimidating to you than just a small building. The close quarters of the house made you feel safe while the wide open space of the barn only served to remind you how massive this estate was. Stepping inside you were hit with the smell of rotting hay and other organics. Clearly while no animals resided here, someone didn't clean up very well after them. You were sure you could still smell manure and the faint whiff of it made you gag. Pressing on you found that once again the place was relatively well kept. Sure, it smelled like a barn, but the machinery and few tools you found there were all in fairly well working order. Usually anything metallic in these places was rusted to near dust. Running your fingers over a pair of large gardening shears, you found them to still be sharp. 

Light shuffling and the crunching of hay behind you made you shriek, turning quickly. Whipping around you held your light as steady as you could.

"Hello!" You called out into the darkness. "Is anyone there?" Your voice wavered more than you wanted it to giving away how spooked you were. While empty, rotting buildings in the middle of the night never scared you, people did. Buildings couldn't kidnap and kill you. Of course you received no answer to your calls. Every inch of your body was tense, frozen on the spot as you tried to will yourself into seeing into the dark better. Even with your light it was oppressively dark in the barn and the fear in your system made you pick out every shadow. Finally, you unstuck yourself and decided that was all you wanted to see. While you only managed to snap a few pictures, the threat of harm was more than enough to get you out of there. 

Taking long, quick strides you made your way to your car, your mind hyperfocused on your surroundings. You were careful to listen for the sound of feet behind you or any kind of motion around you. Seeing your car you made a B-line for it, your fear making you break into a jog. If you could just make it there you would feel safer. With your own panting breaths and beating heart in your ears, you barely made out the sound of quick footsteps behind you. In a few seconds they were immediately behind you and you had no time to react. 

An arm around your shoulders pinned your arms and stopped you in your tracks. You screamed, trying to kick your legs out and flail at whoever was there. Immediately you dropped your flashlight and your camera, both hitting the grass below with a soft clatter. While the person didn't tower over you, they were still clearly stronger than you as they held your arms easily, wrestling you away from your car and back towards the house. Despite your screaming, you had a feeling no one would hear you all the way out here. Your heels dug into the grass below, trying to get some sort of leverage that you could then use to your advantage. All it did was irritate whoever had you. In one clean move their arm slid from your shoulders to around your waist, hoisting you up off the ground. The motion forced a yelp from you that broke your screams for a moment. In that short bit of silence, you could swear you hear the person chuckle. Your screams renewed as the doorway to the house came into view only long enough for the door itself to shut. 

The feeling of your feet touching the ground again instantly had you ready to run again. The feeling of cold steel on your throat, however, stuck you on the spot. 

"This doesn't have to get messy if you co-operate." Their voice was in your ear, the weight of their head leaning on your shoulder. Your gaze flickered between the curved blade of what appeared to be a sickle, and the masked face settled so close. The mask was unsettling with the false frown and dark, hollow eyes. Still, the edge of that blade looked far too sharp to chance struggling. Every fibre of your being was tense despite the fact you had stopped squirming. 

"Better. You're not here to steal anything, are you?" Their voice was muffled by the mask but you heard them well enough. You shook your head. 

"I didn't think so. You just want some pictures, right?" You nodded at that but kept the motion short, ever wary of the blade at your throat. They hummed lowly at that, considering you a moment. Not being able to see their expression made you nervous as you couldn't tell at all what they were feeling or thinking. You could only wait and see. 

"You can keep any of the pictures you took, but this is still *my* property. You'll need to pay for them somehow." A lot of things went through your mind very quickly. First off the confusion of this being apparently their property. This property was legally abandoned. According to the law no one owned it given the old owners died and no one was willing to buy it up. Given the state of the place, you assumed they were the squatter who called this place home. Secondly, the idea of payment. Sure you didn't have much money on you, but if they wanted you to pay just so they didn't maim you, it was a small price to pay. 

As you worked these thoughts over in your mind your captor was also moving. The hand holding your arms moved up towards your throat, replacing the blade of the sickle. With a clatter it was dropped to the floor of the kitchen you stood in. The loud noise startled you, but not as much as their now free hand darting down for the hem of your shirt. Your free hands flew up to grab their wrist. They were only there a second before that hand started to constrict your airway. You gasped, eyes wide and body now sent into a panic as you struggled for air. 

"Now, now, Don't make a fuss and this can go smoothly." They tsked over your shoulder. The pressure on your throat abided and you took a few deep, steadying breaths. "I want to make this feel good. Ok?" 

It was the only warning you had before their hand dove quickly below the waist of your jeans. Turned out while you were gasping for air, they had been undoing the fly. You let out a rather undignified gasp as their fingers settled into a slow, circling pattern over your clothed clit. The warmth of their body pressed against you mixed with the shocking warmth you felt pooling in your belly had you more relaxed than you anticipated. Peeking over to your shoulder you realized they still had that damn mask on. 

"C-can I at least see your face?" You asked as your breath hitched. They paused a moment at this, catching your gaze with those deep, empty mask sockets. You braced yourself to be choked again, possibly crossing some unknown line. However after a moment of contemplation, the hand around your throat slid away. You found it funny how they decided to keep you in place with their fingers on your pussy, rather than a choke hold. In a few short motions they undid the ties that held the mask in place and peeled it away tossing it onto the nearby kitchen table.

Behind that mask was a rather normal looking man. Strong jaw, soft, brown eyes, chestnut brown hair and a light layer of stubble around his lips. Shockingly normal for saying he had just essentially abducted you in the middle of the night. The moment his mask was off the hand was back to your throat, his hand down your pants never stopping its torturous teasing. 

"Better?" His eyes were locked on you, the picking up of his breaths telling you he was definitely enjoying this. The fact he was aroused at this too only aided the fire in your groin. His fingers were rough and calloused but he was so slow and gentle with them. Yanking down your jeans just past your hips he gave his hand more room to move, adoring the quiet whimpers he was pulling from you. The constant presence of his fingers around your throat only heightened your senses, now hyper aware of the possibility he could choke you at any minute. At first, it was a threat against your life. Now, you almost wanted him to do it. 

Using his foot he kicked your legs apart further, holding you steady when you stumbled and threatened to topple over. Sliding beneath your underwear his fingers were immediately sliding between your folds. Your whimpers were now full out moans, your knees shaking with each swipe over your clit. While he held you easily at first, it was clear he was having a hard time keeping you up as you started to squirm and buck against him. Pulling his fingers away from your cunt he grabbed onto your hip, allowing him to walk you awkwardly towards the wall. There he pressed you forward, pinning you there. You let your cheek press against the wall as his hand snaked down between your thighs again. With the weight of him pressing against your back and his fingers circling faster, that familiar coiling in your belly only got tighter. The hand around your throat massaged the two blood vessels that lined your airway, gently pressing to cut off the circulation. It made your brain fuzzy in a different way from the oxygen deprivation and only served to push you over quicker. 

With a moan you didn't even really register making you were pushed over the edge. Your orgasm rolled through you in waves making your knees and thighs shudder with the continued stimulation. As you caught your breath you vaguely noticed the hand in your pants pulling away and some shuffling happening behind you. With some clinking of metal and the sliding of fabric, you could tell he was getting ready for his turn. It didn't shock you he wanted to fuck you proper, if anything it shocked you more he prepared you at all. You were thankful, honestly, and wished some of your other bedpartners were just as considerate. 

"Do I at least get to know what name I'll be screaming?" You weren't sure where the flirtatious tone came from, but you blamed it on your recent orgasm. You shot the question over your shoulder, grinning at the man behind you. He had undone a set of overalls and pulled up a ratty sweater he wore under them. It didn't show you much, but what you got to see of his torso impressed you. He looked fit and lean, very little hair aside from his pubes. From what you saw of his cock you couldn't complain either with fairly average girth but above average length. By no means would this be the worst surprise fuck you'd ever had. Hell, it might approach the top 3. 

You were bent forward easily, forcing you to brace against the wall. At first, you thought he might ignore your question altogether, unconcerned with names and more interested in just fucking you. You felt him lay over your back, his face once again on your shoulder. 

"Call me Leslie, sweetheart." He whispered into your ear, punctuating it with a gentle kiss to your temple and a grin. Pulling back just enough that he could line himself up, he took his time pressing inside of you. Inch my inch he sunk in, revelling in your drawn out moan at being filled. He paused only a moment once he was fully seated, one of his hands wandering over your back before settling on your ass. His groping did not go unnoticed, but you had no chance of mentioning it as he started moving.

His thrusts were quick and calculated, finding what made you squirm the most and sticking to it. The empty house was filled with the sounds of skin on skin and your moans. While you could barely hear it over your own, Leslie was groaning lowly as well. His face scrunched up in focus and pleasure as he did his best to keep his movements steady. Squirming your hips against him, you made it your goal to mess him up. Throwing off his rhythm, slowing him down or forcing him to pause entirely to line himself back up. It was bratty but the annoyed look you caught in brief glances over your shoulder made it worth it. You expected him to use that hand on your ass soon, maybe rearing back and smacking you hard to get you to stop. Chewing your lip you felt excitement crawl up your spine as the fingers groping your ass gripped tighter. 

In an instant you were no longer bent over, braced against the wall. Leslie had pulled you up against his chest again, pinning you to the wall with your legs spread. You no longer had any sort of leverage to do anything really besides take it how he wanted. While it wasn't what you expected, you still felt a giggle bubbling up in your chest. It was exillerating to know you had annoyed him so badly. Before that laugh could come forward though, Leslie's fingers tightened around your throat. This time, they squeezed your trachea forcing you gasp for air. 

"Little fucken brat, stay still-" Leslie was growling in your ear now, holding you tight as his hips continued their unforgiving pace. While your gasps let you breathe slightly, it was far less than what you wanted. Your head was fussy and suddenly hyper aware of every sensation including the coiling heat in your groin and Leslie's cock in you. You wanted to moan but nothing came out aside from choked gurgles. Just as you were digging your nails into the wall in front of you, your vision turning to static, Leslie released his grip. You gulped in air only to immediately release it in desperate moans and high pitched whimpers. A few lungfuls of air and his hand was tightening again. Not as strong as before but more than enough to restrict your airway. It should have terrified you to have a stranger choking you in an abandoned building in the middle of the night. To you this just felt like Tuesday. 

There was no way for you to warn Leslie of your impending orgasm so you didn't bother to even try. His thrusts never faltered as you came, twitching and gasping, your brain foggy at the lack of air. After the initial wave his grip on your throat released entirely. This sudden flood of air and your mind clearing made the rest of your orgasm that much more intense. A rush of sensations the forced you to grab onto the wall to keep yourself steady. All the while Leslie never let up, if anything his pace was faster. 

Your legs were threatening to give out on you as was the rest of your body. As you were about to suggest moving this to a more horizontal flat surface, Leslie's hips stuttered for the first time before finally stilling. He held you tight against him, moaning into your ear and milking his orgasm with a few careful thrusts. There was a long while of just standing there, his chest to your back, just panting and coming down from your respective highs. In the middle of which Leslie gingerly placed a kiss to your temple again, a shockingly sweet gesture given the situation. As your panting subsided Leslie pulled away and put himself back together. While you wanted to do the same, you were quite a bit more of a mess than he was. Turning, you planted your back against the wall. You were disheveled, sore, and absolutely buzzing. 

"So...am I welcome back here anytime soon or...?" You croaked out the words, your throat worn from all the pressure it had been put through. Shooting Leslie a grin when he caught your gaze, you took his surprise as a good sign. 

"Sure, if you want. Just don't bring anyone else." He stated, a little less steady than he would have liked. Taking in your form and just how much of a mess you were, Leslie finally looked around for something to clean you up with. Some paper towels from the kitchen counter would do just fine. At first, you expected him to just hand them to you and leave you to your own devices. The fact he stood there, gently cleaning the cum from your slit and thighs was another wildly sweet gesture. It made you want to kiss him so badly. Instead, you smiled hazily at him, leaning your head against the wall. 

"Trust me, Leslie. I wouldn't want anyone else here but you and me." You said dreamily. Leslie's deep brown eyes flickered up to catch your gaze. He looked a little clueless, shocked you were so friendly to him. Tossing the soiled paper towels you took the moment to at least pull your pants and underwear back into place. A shower was definitely in your near future. Now standing rather awkwardly before you, you could tell Leslie hadn't planned for this. Placing your hands on his chest, you smiled sweetly at him. 

"So, next week?" You offered, adoring his doe eyed expression. 

"Yeah...that sounds good. Really good." He admitted, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Seeing it you knew you couldn't help yourself anymore, leaning forward and pressing your lips to his. The kiss was quick and chaste considering what had just happened. But it felt right. Sometimes homes that are abandoned and supposedly haunted could still house something special.


End file.
